Saphira's Revenge
by DiamondWaters
Summary: 18 Years after the death of Diamond Volker, the daughter of her and Hoyt Volker, Saphira, has read up on her killer and wants Revenge. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY FIRST STORY. IF YOU HAVN'T READ THAT, YOU WILL BE A LITTLE LOST AS YOU READ THIS. **

Saphira Volker was now 17 years old and grew up with a normal life. A normal school and friends but some of it wasn't as normal as you would think. Hoyt loved to train his daughter everything combat related. He taught her how to shoot almost every gun imaginable, fight with a knife or just her hands. He taught her every fighting style and how to survive without him.

Hoyt had told her he was 47 when he met her mother and 48 when she died, making him 65 this year. He didn't really look much different except for a few grey hairs and some crows feet around the eyes. In every picture he was wearing the same suit, surrounded by men, then she came across one of him and her mother. She couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she was. The color of the photo was black and white but her hair was long and had to be dark due to the coloring of the photo. She looked a lot like her mother. Hoyt always told her this but she didn't know, now she does.

Saphira also had long hair, but it wasn't black. She had long dirty blond hair, blue eyes and always wore a hat, not knowing what to do about her hair. Her skin was pale and would never tan, even though her father was a South African with dark skin. She loved football and baseball even though Hoyt had no idea how to play either, catch was one he knew the rules of, so that's always what they played.

Hoyt quit smoking and drinking for her mother as she requested the day before the escape. Well she asked him to smoke outside, but he felt it was better to quit all together. He wanted to prevent the habbit being spread to Saphira like a disease.

I was 15 years old when my father told me the story of what happened on Rook Island that day. I had always known about his "Buisness", but now the rest was clear. When I turned 17, he told me the name of the man who killed my mother. His name was Vaas Montenegro. I wanted to look through my fathers study to see if I can find anything on this "Vaas".

"Sweetie? What are you doing in here? You know I don't like you in here." Hoyt said with tensness in his face.

"Sorry dad. I just wanted to see that picture of mom you had." She lied, and knew she was about to get caught for it.

"It's right there on my desk, but you're snooping around my things. Why are you really in here?"

"I want to know more on this Vaas guy." Hoyt inhaled deeply.

"Why? You're never going to meet him. I don't want you to either."

"Why don't you go back there and get revenge for mom?" Hoyt looked like he really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Because she made me promise, never return to the Island. I needed to raise you and that's what I did." Hoyt sat in his chair, he took a little work home with him. He told me that he wanted his office to look like the one he had on his Island.

"But this guy Vaas-" Hoyt cut me off sternly.

"That's enough, Saphira. No more." Of course I pouted, nobody likes getting yelled at.

"Okay, you win dad." I got up and went walk out of the office when dad stopped me.

"Saphira, just forget about Vaas. Please?" He knew I stole his notebook, he always did and he was trying to get me to surrender it.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She was playing dumb hoping he'd let go.

"Okay fine. We can do this the unpleasant way. Give me the notebook." Hoyt got stern again.

"Dad, please! I just want to know more about this guy." Hoyt sat up and put his hands flat on the table.

"I won't ask again!" I just closed my eyes to hide my frustration, but let it out just a little so he could see it. "Saphira!" I opened my eyes and looked at him angrily.

"No! I deserve to know." Hoyt walked over and tried to take it. "Why can't you just let me read it?"

"Give it to me now!" His face filled with anger. I tried to walk away when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I didn't care anymore; I just wanted to get away from him. I threw the note book at his chest and ran out the door. "Saphira!"

I ignored his call for me and took my jacket. When I knew he was looking but he didn't, I grabbed a cigarette from under the lamp and opened the front door. I wish I could turn around and see his face, but he would have ran up to me and stopped me before I could leave.

"You're smoking!" I ran out the door as fast as I could and he followed, but not far. I got into the car and turned it on and locked the doors and kept the windows up. Hoyt ran up to the window, I didn't even feel like calling him dad anymore, nor did I feel the need to look at him. "Saphira, please open the door." I looked at him.

"Why? If I don't even deserve to know about my mother's killer, why do you deserve to see me?" I took the cigarette and put it in my mouth and looked for a lighter.

"Saphira, please don't light that." His voice was actually breaking. I looked at him again and his eyes filled with sadness. Even though I was mad at him…I couldn't stand that, it hurt me as much as it hurt him. Why was he so upset? Does my smoking kill him?

"Why? I'm stressed." Hoyt looked down before speaking again.

"Please tell me that's your first cigarette." His jaw tighting, I could see the muscles in his face tighting as well. "I'm sorry, okay. Please just open the door." I couldn't stand to see him so sad, even though I was unhappy with him, I wasn't about to act like a child. I opened the door and took the cigarette out of my mouth and handed it to him. He closed his eyes in disapointment, like he had failed or something. I took the keys out of the ignition and followed him.

He was sitting on the couch, looking at the cigarette and rubbing his forhead with his free hand. Then he threw the cigarette on the ground and rested his head on his palms.

"Dad? I'm sorry about yelling at you, and the smoking. Please don't be sad." I felt guilty now.

"I promised your mother you would NEVER smoke. I broke that promise." His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Now I felt like shit. I had to lean in and hug him.

"You didn't break that promise. That _was _my first cigarette. If I lit it, I would've had a coughing fit. I promise, I've had that for a long time, deciding if I would start." Hoyt looked up at me hoping I wasn't lying to make him feel better. He picked up the cigarette and smelled it and started to laugh with relief. "That's it? I thought you were gonna think I was lying."

"It's stale, meaning you're telling the truth." Stale? Shit.

"Cigarettes go stale." He hugged me and started to laugh again.

"Yeah, they do. Thank god you don't know that." He pulled me away and looked at me. "Promise me, you will _never _smoke anything, _ever._" I couldn't help but nod he loved my mother very much and I could see that the promises she made him keep were everything to him. "I'm sorry about yelling. C'mon it's October 23. Almost Halloween and your Birthday and we have nothing planned.

My father took me into his office and gave me the notebook. I looked at him with confusion.

"You're right. You do deserve to know." He still looked worried.

"Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know what you would do if you read it." I finally got it. He didn't want me to go to Rook Island and kill Vaas myself.

"Dad, I have no idea if I even could kill someone."

"I know, your heart is too big, but so was Jason Brody's." Who the fuck was Jason Brody? "Who?"

"Read the notebook and find out. That thing is a mans diary, but men call it a log book." He shrugged and smiled. I didn't want to read it in front of him so I just put it in my pocket.

"Thanks dad." He smiled, appreciating me not reading it in front of him.

Over the next week, Dad got sicker and sicker. I didn't know what to do, he was always sleeping, could barely eat anything without throwing up and was just drinking enough water to keep from dehydrating.

It was October 31 and my birthday, after school I went in to see dad, but he wasn't awake yet. I didn't want to wake him up either but I noticed something off. He was barely breathing now too.

"Dad! Dad!" I ran over to see if he was okay. "Dad, wake up. Talk to me." He opened his eyes and I sighed with relief. "We have to get you to a hospital." He stopped me.

"No. No hospitals." He said very weakly. "I don't wanna die…With tubes sticking out of me." I wish he didn't say that. I started to cry. "You're mother, was a broken pirate." His sentence was interrupted by coughs. "…but it was through that broken pirate, that I saw a new life. She loved you, so much Saphira."

"Dad, please don't go. Don't leave me." Hoyt wiped the tears away from my face, but it didn't matter there were too many to keep up with.

"I have to go see your mother. Come on now, no tears. I'll see you again to." I just buried my face into his stomach and he held the back of my head. I could hear his heart slowing as I lifted my head again. "I love you Saphira. The key to my safe is in my desk. The house is yours; I put it in your name last night." I couldn't stop myself from crying again.

"Dad, I don't know if I can live without you." He laughed.

"Then what were you listening to when I was teaching you how." That was true, I did know.

"I guess I just don't want to." Hoyt wiped the hair out of my face.

"Goodbye Saphira."

"I love you dad." He hugged me one last time as he took his last breath and I just cried into his stomach, hoping it was just a nightmare. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 : Stages of Grief

**Sorry this chapter is so absurdly short…I didn't save the updated story, so I have to start over again.**

I called the coroner to take away my father's lifeless body. I needed something to remember him by, so I took the ring he always wore for my mother. Even thought they never officially got married, he wore a ring for her. When the coroner arrived, I was barely able to move or speak.

"Please sign." The man snapped me back into reality. I picked up the pen and signed my name; the man gave me the phone number of the funeral home dad would be at. "I'm sorry for your loss." The man said before leaving my home.

When he left, everything was so silent I couldn't think. The house was always filled with dad's music. The silence was killing me, reminding me of his absence and of his death, I couldn't take it as I smashed the mirror next to me just to hear some noise. It didn't help, as I started to punch the wall, rage filled inside me. Then dad's notebook popped into my mind and my rage built up against this Vaas character. I channeled it to him and only him, thinking that if he didn't kill my mother, maybe both my parents would still be alive.

I ran upstairs to grab his notebook, it was the first time I opened it since he gave it to me. I had been too busy taking care of him and trying to get him better after that. The notebook was handwritten, and in his handwriting. The last two things I treasured the most of my father were his wedding band and his notebook. My dad had written down the location of the island, and what was there the last time he saw it. It listed where the pirates, guns, drugs, slave and where all of the outposts were. He included a map, which was the same thing just, well, a map.

After 2 hours of studying the islands, I ran downstairs to his office. I opened the doors and walked in, and I shut them immediately. The office still had his smell to it and I felt that if I moved anything, that it would be misplaced forever. My father touched all of this before he died, and I didn't want to ruin that, so I just looked for the safe key and left his office. It was upsetting to go in there and see all the things he saw every day, because it seemed like everything in this house reminded me of his death.

I went to his, well, my safe and unlocked it. There were hundreds of thousands of dollars in there, but also a strange bill I had never seen before. I looked like an American dollar but the face in the middle was somebody I had never seen before. I took a few thousand to buy a boat and all of the strange bills in the safe. I was going to see Vaas.

My dad never bought a boat, I don't know why. I bought a power boat, because the fact that my dad never got a boat, I didn't know how to sail. It was small and could handle going far if it was refilled every so often. I did the math and it could get me on to the Island but if I made it there I need to sneak on, I did read up on Jason Brody like my dad had told me. A sky diver captured and turned into killer to save his friends but the killing part was going to happen, so I prepared myself for it. I'll cross that bridge when I get there; I had to get this boat on the water and to dad's mansion. I don't care if he put it in my name, it's his.

Once I got the boat docked, I jumped into the car to go get a shit ton of gas for the boat. I knew there was a legal limit of how many you could purchase, I had to get as many as possible. As I buckled in and started the car, I looked at my window and saw my dad's hand print still on the car from when we had the fight. I broke down right then and there. Once again, I thought of Vaas. I used him to channel my sadness into anger, I was going to get revenge, for my parents, and if I died I would see them again. It was a win/win in my book and nothing was going stop me.


	3. Chapter 3 : NOTICE

I have made a song for Saphira. It's on Youtube, just type Bizzy Kennedy in the search bar and click on the black and white picture of JFK and Justin Bieber.

It's called "Saphira's theme" Aio is for another fanfic by Cossomer. Check her out sometime.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Island

I Just uploaded my video to youtube. It's Saphira's theme. I made it myself and is best for action scenes. Check it out when you can at :

FAN1Uberhaxornova or just type in Bizzy Kennedy in the Youtube search bar.

I wanted to bury my father before I left so I called the funeral home and asked for him to be buried in my backyard. I was the only one there along with the priest, which if Dad found out about him, he would flip out on me.

_**The Next day**_

I had enough gas to get me to Cuba then I would refill there and take off again. I put on my favorite jeans with a grey tank top and over that a pink pled shirt. Not the best came for the jungle, but I'm not going to be subtle. I got in the boat untied it from the dock, but before I left I put my fathers wedding band on a small chain and put it around my neck and his journal in my back pocket.

"It's now or never." I was making sure I was ready, but I knew I was. It was time to avenge my mother and in some ways just take out my anger and sorrow.

I turned on the boat and looked back at my father's mansion, remembering if I had paid everything off for a few months and there was nothing for the bank to take it while I was gone. I could probably buy it back anyway, but I don't want anyone touching my father's things. Then I remember that I had and there was just a feeling of relaxation as a cool breeze came across my face. In Florida, it was a bitch to get a cool breeze except on the ocean. Dad had a boat once but he got rid of it because I almost drowned at 5 years old. Good thing I knew how to swim then, my father forbid me from going out onto the Ocean unless I knew how to swim and had a boat of my own. I didn't have a boaters silence but I wanted to cross that bridge after I was done.

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

It was a somewhat cold night as I made my way through to Rook Island. I had a GPS to see if I was at the right coordinates my father wrote in his book and I looked up and there it was. Rook Island was huge as I looked at it and admired it, I could just hear my father asking me to turn around in his grave. I ignored the feeling and waited for a pirate to come and get me, I'm going to do a move that was close to my dad's heart, the chain take down. Then I heard a car coming up and hid in the bushes, and then they got out of the car and took the knife hanging from my belt loop, and stabbed the first man then took his knife and threw it at the second pirates head.

"Holy fuck!" I heard a pirate yell behind me and I turned to him and stabbed him in the knees. He screamed in pain but I put my hand over his mouth smothering the yell. 

"Hey, look at me! I won't you to go back to Vaas and say that Saphira Volker is on the Island." The pirate looked at me with shocked eyes and nodded.

"How am I going to get back? I can't drive with no knees." I cocked my head to the right and glared at him with that look your mother gives you when she is furious.

"Try." I ran away into the jungle as I heard him get into the car. I don't know if he made it and I didn't care, all I wanted was to be face to face with Vaas and kill him. Along the way on the road I ran into some other guys that weren't pirates but they looked like soldiers.

"Quien es usted?" One of the men said in the tone of a question.

"English?" I asked as they looked into the back and a man came towards me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Saphira Volker." The men looked with wide eyes and shock. Then they started acting like I was a god and then gestured for me to go with him. So I did and got on the car. "Can I get a gun from one of you?" The man who spoke english gave me a pistol. "Thank you."

It was about 5 minutes before we arrived at a temple. This temple looks familur though, I took out the notebook from my back pocket and opened up to the page about "Citra's Temple." The soldiers looked on as I pointed at the temple.

"Citra?" The soldiers nodded. "You must be the Rakyat." They nodded again as they pushed her to the door. The giant stone gate opened as I walked up the staires to the courtyard, there were drawings on the walls next to the tourches. We reached the top of the stone stairs as a women with dark skin and a tattoo on her chin walked up to me.

"Who are you and why have you been brought here?" The women asked me, but I wasn't afraid, nothing scared me.

"My name is Saphire Volker and I have come to kill the man who murdered my mother."

"You are the daughter of Hoyt Volker? The Savior?" Savior? My dad was considered a savior here? I thought they hated him for what he did most of his life, not worship him for what he did after.

"Yes, I've come to kill Vaas." Citra blew it off and continued her train of though.

"Is Hoyt here? Can he finish what he started?" I remembered his passing and soon saddened.

"No, He passed a week ago, even if he was alive, He was 65 years old. He ran out of energy when he turned 60. His life as a badassness ended there." I said with a chuckle.

"That's too bad, but you have come here to finish it then." I gave a half yes, half no nod.

"I've just come to avenge my mother. Nothing more." Citra looked satisfied with the answer.

"If Vaas dies, so does his army and the empire he took over after your father left." Citra said something to her men in a different language and they cheered. "_You _control them now, what ever you need; these men will give it to you."

"Let's bring the son of a bitch down!" Everyone cheered and screamed as they prepared for war.


	5. Chapter 5 : Watching from a Distance

_**VAAS' POV**_

It's hot and I just lost the air conditioning in my building. Well actually I got mad and punched the thermistat. It's safe to say I was in a bad mood and didn't want to be bothered. I went and sat at Hoyt's old desk in the corner of the room. It felt impowering to have that fuckers desk in my office. I lit a joint and took a drag off of it.

"Boss!" I just told myself to just relax and not be bothered and yet this asshole is here.

"I swear to god, if this isn't a fucking emergency I will shoot you." The pirate cleared his throat and started to speak.

"A young women arrived on the Island-" I cut him off, hoping he would get to the point or just leave.

"So, go get her and handle it like the rest of the slaves." He looked at me with a "There is more" look. "What, what is it? Spit it out."

"We tried but she was skilled and took out Fratons knees. I'm surprised he was able to drive back." I sat there and held the bridge of my nose with disapointment.

"You imcompetent fucks! She's just one girl and if what you said is true, just grab more men. For fucks sakes do I have to do everything?" He wasn't leaving so there was _still more _to this story. "Ok, if you don't finish this conversation, I will kill you. Why are you still here?"

"She told us to give you a message and who she is."

"She told you to tell _me _a message? She called me out by name?"

"Yes, she said: 'I'm back motherfucker.' Then cut her name into Fratons chest." I immedietly got up and left the office with the pirate to see what this name is.

"Do you recognize the name?" I asked seeing if they knew how to handle it without me.

"Oh yeah." What the fuck does that mean, who the fuck is it. I walked up to fraton in the clinic and told him to undo the bandages. There it was in big, bloody letters on his chest. My jaw tighened and it almost seemed it I growled as I read the name.

"VOLKER!" I yelled as I stormed up the stairs to give my men a little pep talk.

"Hey! Listen up. We have a special guest on the Island and she needs to be caught. Do not kill her if you don't have to and bring her in one piece please. Hoyt Volker's spawn is here trying to kill me, so capture not kill. I'm sure some of Hoyt's old customers would love to have their dick in his daughters mouth. I'm going to leave Fraton to explain her apearence."

I rushed upstairs and felt the cool air from the air conditioning. "This is a good day on Rook Island." I thought to myself as I sat in my chair and looked at Hoyt's desk in the corner then he looked up to talk to Hoyt. "I'm gonna make sure your daughter screams for mercy on your desk, hermano."

**Saphira's POV**

The Rakyat threw a party in my honor and for my arrival. I didn't know on my way here, that I would have an army behind me, and that I would be another Jason Brody. We needed to plan the attack perfectly if I was going to get my hands on Vaas.

"Miss Volker." A voice came from behind me. "My name is Dennis and I wish to help you on your journey." Dennis, that name was familure. That's the man who helped Jason Brody with his journey. "If you allow me to give you the tatau, you can prove to Vaas that you are not a shy girl." I laughed as he said that.

"I think he already knows." I wasn't about to stay on the Island and become the ultimate warrior. "I'm not staying after I kill Vaas. I know all about the tatoos and what they mean. Sorry." He nodded but looked disapointed. I heard a yell come from outside and everybody started to scramble.

"What's happening?" I asked Dennis.

"Vaas' army, we have to get you equiped." Dennis pulled my hand and pulled me to a weapons room with almost every gun imaginable. "Suit up."

I did as he said and brabed some body armor first, followed a holster that looked like it could hold 3 weapons. I looked throught the guns wisley and decided on The Bushman, Desert Eagle and Shotgun. I found my knife on the table next to all the guns as I took that along with some ammunition for each weapon and prepared to fight.

Gunshots echoed loudly through the courtyard and Citra was being held in a safe room untill it was over. Most of the Rakyat were hiding for an ambush, I ran throught the sides of the courtyard behind the heavy vinage infront of the walls as pirates began to emerge from outside. It was time to fight as I jumped from where I was and did the "Death from above" move my father taught me when I was 15 and the Rakyat did the same. The pirates started to shoot and one of them pointed his weapon at me, so I took my Desert Eagle out and shot him in the head before he could even pull the trigger.

The Pirates continued to die and so did the Rakyat, I pulled out my shot gun and ran through the courtyard shooting the ones who were winning their combat with the Rakyat. I ran out of ammo for the shot gun so it was time for the Bushman, It was a surpisingly powerful gun and had one hell of a kickback. I suddenly got the image of a pirate coming from behind me, trying to use his knife to stab me, then I heard his footsteps and guaged how close he was before I turned around to duck and clothesline him. I shot him in the head and turned my attention to the last few pirates who were retreating.

"Tell Vaas that it doesn't matter how many men he sends after me. His life is still in my hands and it's by my hands that he dies!" The Rakyat yelled and screamed in celebration as the raised their guns in the air. The last of the men backed out and I heard them drive off.

_**In this next chapter, don't start telling me this isn't what happens when you die. Its just for the sake of the story. **_

_**A few hours earlier**_

_**Hoyt's POV**_

I have no idea where I am, I thought I was dead? Where am I? I'm still on earth so no heaven, interesting.

"Not entirly acturate." Oh my god please let it be you. I turned around to see her, she was beatiful, still young and vibrant. "Diamond!"

"Hi Hoyt. Did you miss me?" She opened her arms and I jumped into them.

"Of course I did. 18 Years I've wanted to see you again." I then realised that we were touching. "I'm confused. Are we ghosts? We can touch?" Diamond started laughing.

"I always loved your confused brain. Yes, in one term we are ghosts." You're and Angel not a ghost. "You're not allowed in Heaven at this preasent time." Heaven? It is real.

"I shouldn't be allowed at all, not after everything I have done." Diamond chuckled.

"There is nothing stopping you, if you have moved on. You have but there is someone you have been assigned to, one of the terms is gaurdian angel."

"I'm a gaudian angel? Guardian angel to whom?" I could only think of one name as I closed my eyes and there she was in front of me. Diamond still holding my hand pointed to Saphire.

"You were there to stop her from doing everything wrong in life. You will continue to do so in the afterlife, with me." Diamond stated.

"Can I kiss you?" I wanted to so bad as she leaned in to do so, I reached over and laid a kiss onto her lips. I was so happy again and back to the age I was when I met Diamond. I looked back to Saphire as I realised where she was. "Why is she on the Island?!" Diamond looked back and realised it to and looked calm.

"Because she was supposed to be there and she is helping you." Helping me?

"How by getting herself killed?" Diamond shook her head in disagreement.

"You've been assigned guardian angel to make sure she succeeds, so you can move on."

"Succeeds in doing what?" I was scared of the answer.

"Killing Vaas." No, I don't care if I didn't move on. She was not going to do this.

"I can't let her risk her life. I have to stop it." Diamond put on a light smile.

"You have to. She is supposed to live and succeed, you make it happen. If you think about there being sombody behind her, she will realise the same thing. You are her spidey senses." I guess it makes sense, but I still didn't like it.

I was always next to Diamond and we were always next to Saphira. She had made her way into Citra's temple and was having a party thrown in her honor. Then one of the men started shouting and everyone started loading up there weapons

"What's happening?" Saphira asked Dennis, Why was Dennis there, I thought he was dead? He took saphira to a weapons room were she got ready for her next fight. I realised as she was getting her weapons that she was wearing his wedding band around her neck.

"My ring." Diamond looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?"

"I put on a wedding band after you died. She's wearing it on her neck." Diamond looked over and then onto his hand, which had the same ring on it.

"Huh, No wonder you two are still so connected." Diamond looked and kissed me on the cheek.

I saw a pirate lock on to her and started to charge her with a knife, so I did as Diamond said and thought about him going after her. Next thing I knew she turned around and ducked, then clothesling the shit out of him before shooting him.

"That's my girl."


	6. Chapter 6 : Checkmate

Not that Hoyt was proud of the fact that she had become something he never had wanted her to become, but it's were she was and it's what she need to do and Hoyt knew that better than anyone.

"See you got it." Diamond said from behind him.

"I learned from the best." He smiled and once again, gave his angel a kiss.

_**Saphira's POV**_

I don't know how I knew that guy was behind me, but thank god I did. There were at least 2 maybe 3 dozen bodies in the courtyard.

"Well, that was fucking rude. We were having a party!" The pirates cheered and laughed at her joke. "The warriors who lost their lives are honored by many now. They will not die in vein!" The Rakyat roared at her comment as they decided tomorrow was the time to start phase 1.

The next day, was a very early day as we prepaired for the battle we were about to go into full force. Vaas knew we were coming and there was no way I was backing out. I wanted to assure the Rakyat that they could as I gathered them up in the courtyard to give them one chance to leave if they wanted to.

"Today will not be easy. My presence on this Island has been pretty loud, so this will not be an ambush, but a war. They are expecting us so if you want to take this chance to leave then you may. If you choose to stay, just know, once we start…we don't stop till Vaas Montenegro is DEAD!" I saw no warriors leave, but all of them roared once again as they armed themselves up as much as possible.

We first have to steak out and execute the pirates hidden around the coupound by splitting up into four groups that staked out each side of the coupound. I would be on the east side of the compound with my group; we all had radios on a very low volume. So low we could barely hear it and would only use it if we needed to. We approached up and saw two pirates beating a Native woman. I took out the pirates and let the woman go.

I slowly went forward to see where his reinforcments were. I saw a sniper in the tower, two dogs and two more pirates pacing back and fourth. I went back and told the translater where they were as we made contact with the other groups. Everyone had staked out the postions of the pirates and proceeded to assaigned postions to silently take them out. We had more trouble doing so because of the dogs, I took out my silence sniper and took out theirs. We were okay as I found one of the dogs and trained my scope on it. the second dog was directly behind it so if I did this right I get both dogs. I gave a nod for the others to get into position to take out the two pirates I could get. I gave a nod and the interpreter told the other groups to go.

The plan was a go once I took out the dogs, then the two pirates went down with out a problem. I was hoping I didn't hear gunshots from the other sides of the compound before I heard anything over the radio. Luckily, I heard nothing before the others checked in and said success.

_**Hoyt's POV**_

I had no idea how Saphira could pull this off, but she did as all the pirates were surrounding the compound were taken out without a sound.

"Pawns are down, go in for Rooks." Saphira had said as the man beside her translated into the radio.

It was just like a chess game, and that's how Saphira layed out her plan. As a chess game, the snipers were the rooks, The knights the cars with mounted guns on them and the queen was the grounded pirates. I didn't know how to feel about this plan. Diamond held my hand as we both hoped and prayed that she made it through alive.

"Ready?" Diamond asked me as we waited to be here for Saphira when she needed us.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

_**Saphira's POV**_

"Pawns are down, go in for Rooks." As I said that, once again, I felt somebody watching me and I couldn't shake it either. Who is watching me? Is it dad? As I'm thinking one of the warriors asks something, I couldn't understand but he pointed to the cliff. "Oh, sorry." I started to climb the hill to get a vantage point on one of Vaas' snipers. I reached the top and saw 3 others with their snipers at the ready. I fixed mine on the final sniper and ordered them to shoot. The snipers went down, and none of the ground troops seemed to notice, as they were all either drunk or high. "Rooks are down."

I decended down the hill and we made our way over to the next position of the compound. The walls had holes in the bottem of the fences large enough for us to sneak under. Once we were in, we trained our guns on the Knights, or the mounted guns and once we shot them, it was going to get hectic. We disconnected the alarms to buy us time then I counted down quietly. The Rakyat had learnded that 321 then go meant, shoot.

"3…2…1…GO!" I wasn't quiet as I didn't need to be anymore and shot the mounted guns. The area filled with loud explosions as gunshots sounded through the area and pirates began to fall as our snipers took them out one by one. On top of that, our ground troops taking out reinforcments and stations pirates. I saw a tiger in a cage and snuck over. It was postions behind at least 5 pirates and when I released that tiger, It targeted them and mauled them one by one.

_**Vaas' POV**_

I was just minding my own buisness in my office, when I looked out the window to find something interesting. Those filthy savages closing in on my compound and Hoyt's bitch daughter leading them. I left the office and set up C4 outside the main door of the comound and closed the door to my office. It was just 5 minutes later, gunshots filled the compound and the animals were out of their cages mauling my men. I waited and watched the security camera feed to see when that bitch entered the door. She killed multiple people along the way before running into my trap. When she ran through those doors, I blew up the front door.

_**Hoyt's POV**_

I knew when she let the tiger free, that Vaas was watching. I decided to go to my old office and see what he's doing. I ran to find Vaas setting C4 outside the door. I knew it couldn't be good, if she ran through that door, she wouldn survive the blast.

"Diamond, how do I deflect this?"

"Think about her surviving the blast, she will if we both do it. Hold my hand." I held her hand hoping it would help. She had to survive, she has to finish this.

We sat there in wait, hoping that Saphira knew what was coming and didn't need our help but she fell for it and ran strait for the door. I did as Diamond did and thought about her surviving the blast and focused all of my energy into it.

Saphira was knocked out from the blast but we were able to cause one of the C4 blocks to be defective and therefor, she survived the blast.

"Thank god, she's alive." Diamond hugged Hoyt and watched as Vaas came down the stairs with a gun.

"There is nothing we can do now, Saphira has to finish this." Diamond squeezed my hand harder.

_**Saphira's POV**_

I came to and found him, the man who murdered my mother, standing there with a gun to my head.

"Vaas." I said to him in a disgusted tone.

"Ah, your old man remembered me huh hermana." His voice disgusted me as I knocked the gun out of his hand using a move that Hoyt had taught me. I got up and took out my knife. He turned around and started to walk upstairs. He walked into an office that had a view of the north side of the compound. He sat down in his chair, wait, not his chair. My dads chair.

"That's not your desk." I snapped at him.

"It has been for the last 18 years, since your traitor father left. All of his things are mine now and soon you will join my collection. I can think of a lot of things I could do to you on this desk, none are pleasant." He pulled out a knife from the drawer. "Did you honestly think that I didn't see this coming?"

"Nope, I knew that you were prepared which made this so easy." I said mocking him.

"I assumed your father taught you how to use that." He said pointing to the knife.

"I knew how to kill you once I was born. You're mine motherfucker." I said as I lunged at his somach and he blocked. He then tried to slice my chest when I deflected his blade and repeated on him. I cut through his shirt and sliced his chest.

"You bitch!" He lunged at me, I dodged and punched his nose. He fell to the ground and swiped my legs causing me to fall on my back and lose my knife. I he tried to stab my chest and I rolled to the left and grabbed my knife, we both were in out defense stance again. "How is dear old dad? Still a rapist?" As he finished his senctence and leaned onto his front foot he swiped horizontally towards my stomach, cutting through my shirt and causing me to loose my holster.

"Fuck you." I kicked his ankles and went to stab directly through his neck when he blocked my hand and held it there. I dropped the knife from one hand into another and stabbed his abdomen, then took his knife and slit his throat. He fell to the ground, lifeless. He was dead.

_**Hoyt's POV**_

She did it, she had taken out Vaas. I hadn't realised that my training would actually be used in her lifetime, I had hoped it wouldn't. I looked to Diamond and embraced her presence.

"She did it." Hoyt told Diamond.

"Yes, she did."

"Will she be taking over the buisness? I hope not." Hoyt shrugged and frowned.

"I hope not as well, I told her never to return. I had hoped to go back though because I left-" I trailed off remembering that I wanted to return for one reason. I had hid a photo of me and Diamond in the bottem drawer of my desk.

"Hoyt?" Diamond wanted me to answer but instead I looked at my desk in the corner.

"I left behind the very first photo we ever took and one of the only two we ever took."

"Saphira could have it forever." Diamond said with a smile as Hoyt knew what she meant by it. I started to think about the photo hoping that Saphira would pick up on it. Next thing I knew she was walking towards the desk.

_**Saphira's POV**_

I did it, I killed him and avenged my parents. I looked at his life less body and smiled. The gunshots had stopped and the Rakyat had been victorious. As I was about to leave the room, I got an image of a photograph in a draw and went over to the desk in the corner. I went through all the drawers and found a hidden compartment; I lifted the bottem and found a somewhat large photograph of my mom and dad. When I saw it I began to cry, I knew my dad had led me to this, He _was _watching over me.

"Thank you, dad." I said to myself as I held the black and white photograph. When I did, I got the chills on my shoulder and only my shoulder. Was he touching my shoulder? Is he here. Before I could ask, the feeling disapeared along with the one of somebody watching me. I knew he had moved on and he was gone.

I went out the door to congradulate the Rakyat on their victory. When the saw me they cheered and shot their guns in the air. They knew that it was over, the Island once again belonged to the Rakyat people.

"Once again, this island is yours; make sure it stays that way. I must go back home, thank you for everything and helping me move on." Once the translator said it they began to bow. "Please, don't bow, I did nothing. It was YOU. Appriciate yourselves, not me." The warriors got to their feet.

I got into a jeep and made my way to the airport, the same airport my father escaped the Island from. I am now leaving, with a souvenier, to go back home. I arrived at the airport and my pilot was there and ready to go.

"Let's go Riley." Riley smiled and started the plane. We began to fly when I looked down and saw hundreds of Rakyat people cheering me on. I couldn't believe what I had done, but I was glad I did. I took out the photo and held my dads ring on my neck. "I love you, mom and dad." I said quietly to myself as I flew home.

_**10 years later**_

"Hoyt! Breakfest is ready!" My 9 year old son came rushing down the stairs followed by my husband. I kissed both of them.

"Good morning, Mrs. Volker." I had kept my name when we got married. I just felt it wasn't right to change my name and Jack always made fun of me for it.

"Good morning, Mr. Brody." I had married Liza and Jason Brody's son, Jeremy. They had him about 1 year after me, so I always made fun of him for being younger than me when he made fun of my name.

I had a loving husband, a son and parents who I know were always watching over me. After rook Island, I was living…Happily Ever After.

_**THE END**_

**I know this was kinda short, but I really wanted to make a sequel. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
